


Goodbye, Not See You Later

by GrossZombie



Series: Short Prompt Fills [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, I hope y'all brought tissues, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:13:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29936706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrossZombie/pseuds/GrossZombie
Summary: You never said goodbye.
Relationships: Sans (Underfell)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Series: Short Prompt Fills [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201628
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Goodbye, Not See You Later

**Author's Note:**

> Not my first Undertale fic rodeo but my first time writing in second person, and from the reader's POV, so I hope it reads well. Originally, this was done as part of a prompt I did on a mobile app but I don't like typing things up on my phone so I've been doing prompts I like on my computer first.
> 
> The prompt for this was leaving.
> 
> Sorry that it's a little fast-paced and somewhat abrupt, it's meant as practice.

You hated doing this, especially to someone you genuinely loved, but Red wasn’t getting better with just your support. There was nothing you didn’t support him in doing, nothing you wouldn’t have done to help him get better, and that was part of the problem. He was allowed to settle into faking it because you never demanded that he put forth the actual effort to get better. Why would he need to, when you had never shied away from even his most violent outburst? Finally, you had reached the limit of what you could allow yourself to tolerate and drastic measures had to be taken.

If Red… Sans… wasn’t going to better himself with his security blanket (you) then you had to remove the blanket. It twisted you up inside and made you feel sick to your stomach but you loved him too much. Even Papyrus couldn’t seem to get through to his brother, and Sans usually folded under the harsh affection of his younger brother. This was, perhaps, the one instance where Boss actually supported your decision regarding his brother’s well-being and was offering you a room in his own house. Just for long enough that Sans would be forced to get his act together.

You weren’t leaving… not forever. It was just for a little while.

Sans’ face when you told him, however, made you feel like you were dusting him yourself. His eye-lights had shrunken to the size of pinheads, nearly invisible, and sweat fell from his cranium in droves. His claws kept flexing, curling into fists so tight that he had to shake his phalanges to remind himself to loosen up. At first, he’d yelled and ranted at you in the usual bluster you’d grown accustomed to but when you stood firm in your decision he’d simply fallen silent. You doubted he was going to just accept this without trying to weasel his way into your good graces, you had to stand by your choice no matter what he hit you with, and it was already so difficult. Even your soul ached, wanting to go to him…

So you did. Taking hold of his phalanges and holding them in your smaller hands, covered in flesh where he was just bone. Sans squeezed, desperate not to let you go. His soul resonated with yours, making your chest ache with the phantom pains he must have been feeling. There were a lot of self-doubts you would have to let him get past and part of that would be trusting you to come back, trust in the promise that this leaving wasn’t forever.

“It’s not forever, Red,” you told him, expression soft and understanding. “This isn’t goodbye. It’s see you later. You can come to see me at Boss’ place tomorrow.”

“promise me.”

“I don’t just promise. I swear, on my soul, that this isn’t permanent.”

He found it easier to let you go like that, conjuring up a half-hearted smile when you grabbed your last suitcase and turned to walk out the door. It was the hardest thing either of you had had to do. But it was the last thing you ever did.

On your way to Papyrus’ house, a distracted woman hit the driver’s side of your car. Your little beater was nothing compared to her massive truck. You died on impact.

The hardest thing Sans ever had to do… was live without you.


End file.
